


Ask Me Tomorrow

by favorablefaliure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Has a Girlfriend, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Kind of cheating, M/M, Making Out, Male/Male, My First Work in This Fandom, Supernatural - Freeform, Yikes, castiel hates it, kind of not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favorablefaliure/pseuds/favorablefaliure
Summary: Dean brings his new girlfriend to the bunker and Castiel is not happy about it.





	Ask Me Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fic and its completely unedited to bear with me. hope you enjoy :)

Four weeks and three days.

That's how long Dean and his new fling had been seeing each other, and every minute of it ate  
Castiel up inside. He kept it very hidden, never letting anyone in the bunker see him sweat. Even when Dean thought it was a good idea to introduce the female to his family.

"Okay, okay, guys. this is Sarah," Dean smiled and his eyes shined with every syllable of the short, skinny blonde's name. She was cute, Castiel must admit, but the growing pit in his stomach every time they brushed shoulders, pecked each other on the cheek, or kissed with reckless abandon in front of him and Sam made him resent the girl. The fact that Dean trusted her enough to be inside their sacred and very secret home scared him beyond compare.

Sam welcomed Sarah with open arms. he was pleasantly surprised when he saw her walk into the bunker, happy that his brother finally found someone that he could possibly settle down with. but, when Castiel stayed completely quiet during their introduction to her, no 'Hello, Sarah,' or, 'I'm an angel of the Lord,' crap, Sam knew what Cas was feeling instantly. he pretended not to notice, but he watched Castiel hide in the corner of the living quarter, avoiding all conversation while staring at Dean and his new girl.

Soon after the introduction of Dean's new girlfriend, Castiel couldn't stand watching them glued to each other's hips. With a flutter of his wings, he was in his bedroom and on his bed, feeling the soft sheep wool blanket he purchased back on a hunt in Illinois. The hunt that he almost confessed his feelings for Dean.

The night of that hunt, they had just finished wiping out a rather large nest of vampires. Castiel could tell Dean was exhausted, his eyes heavy and his fingers flexing on the wheel of his beloved Impala. He watched from the backseat as his head almost fell down while driving. Sam was fast asleep in the passenger seat, equally tired.

"Would you like me to drive, Dean? You are nearly asleep," Castiel murmured quietly, just enough for Dean to here but not to wake his sleeping brother. 

Dean let out one of his wholehearted chuckles, the kind that made Castiel's heart do jumping jacks in his chest. As soon as he let that laugh be heard, Cas smiled softly to himself. It was the first time in awhile he had heard Dean let out a genuine laugh. It made Cas want to swallow them both in a cocoon of his wings and let the rest of the world pass by. It made him want to kiss Dean until he finally felt like he deserved to be loved. 

"I'm good, Cas. Why don't you get some shut eye while you're back there?" Dean said, finished with a very large yawn.

"Angels don't sleep, Dean."

Dean looked in the rear-view mirror and made eye contact with Castiel. The angel's blue eyes seared into Dean's green ones. Cas could stare into those eyes for millennia and never get tired of them. He was convinced that Dean Winchester's eye color was the most beautiful color his father ever created. Unique, just for his human. Hell, Castiel thought Dean was the most amazing of all of his father's creation. 

"Dean... I need to tell you something. I-"

Before the angel could finish his sentence, Dean nearly ran into a road sign, swerving the car violently. Sam woke up with a gasp and instantly reached for the gun in the glove box. 

Dean later asked what Cas wanted to tell him, but Castiel dismissed him quickly. He's never found the confidence again to confess what he so desperately needed to tell his human. 

-

Castiel heard the sad goodbyes to Sarah as the bunker door slammed shut outside his bedroom door. He was relieved until he heard a quick knock that startled him.

"Heya, Cas, you in here?"

The door opened to reveal Dean holding two chilled beers, something he always did when he wanted to talk to Cas about something.

Cas took a beer from Dean and used his grace to pop both his and his human's bottles open, too lazy to find an opener. He heard Dean scoff from under his breath.

The room was completely silent as they both sipped on their drinks lightly, anticipating either one's voice to fill the air. Finally, Dean spoke, raspy and quietly.

"Cas, are you good, man? You ran off when Sarah was here. You feelin' good?" He sounded concerned, but Cas seconded guessed it. Why would someone as beautiful and ethereal as Dean Winchester worry for someone as broken and worn down as Castiel?

"I am fine, Dean. Just tired, I suppose."

Dean scoffed, loudly, not even attempting to hide it. "Cmon, Cas, I know when shit's wrong, I'm your best friend," the human said, hitting Castiel on the shoulder lightly. 

"Dean, I- I can't. I'm sorry."

The angel put down his beer, stood, and began to walk out the door. Just before he could open it, Dean grabbed his friends hand. Castiel stood completely still, registering the new feeling. Dean's calloused hand in his own, his rough skin somehow the best texture the angel had ever felt in his lifetime. 

Cas turned on his heels, suddenly extremely close to his human. This wasn't a new feeling but it felt completely foreign. Dean's eyes staring into his own, the human's flickering down to Castiel's cracked lips and then back to his searing gaze. Castiel could tell Dean tried to hide his flickering eyes, but he knew what he was just looking at.

"Dean..."

Castiel closed the tight space between them by putting his rough, pink lips onto Dean's extremely soft ones. The human didn't move at all, shocked and confused by the angel's action.

Cas pulled away, eyes wide like a deer in headlights, and tried to flee from the bedroom before Dean grabbed his hand again. Cas turned quickly, confused and shaking, with tears streaming down his face. The angel had never felt so embarrassed and humiliated, he just wanted to run and run and run until he couldn't see any Winchester in sight.

Cas opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Dean peeping out softly:

"Castiel, you will be the death of me."

With that sentence lingering in the air, Dean swiftly pushed Cas onto the door and pressed his lips to the angel's roughly. Everything either of them had ever felt for each other came slipping out and was transferred by the kiss. It was nothing but red hot and passionate, the hunter's hands in the angel's dark hair. Castiel pulled his human closer to him by his hips, accidentally grinding their groins together, but neither of them protested to this new found sensation. Instead, Dean let out a soft, subtle moan into Cas' mouth. Castiel wanted to savor this sound, put it on repeat for the rest of his days, never wanting to hear anything else until he died.

Dean was the first to pull away. He looked at the man before him, the angel's hair was messy and disheveled, his lips red and swollen from the intense contact. 

The angel said, softer than he had ever been before, "What about her?"

Dean shushed his angel quickly with another quick peck to the lips, "Not right now, angel, please." He led his lover to the bed before them. They both laid down next to each other, their legs wrapped and the hunter's head on the angel's chest. 

"We'll deal with it tomorrow."


End file.
